The present invention is directed to a locator unit. In particular, the present invention is directed to a locator unit for remote control devices. Lost remote control units for consumer electronic devices are a common occurrence. While some newer remote controls are fitted with a xe2x80x9cfinderxe2x80x9d feature, some older remote control models do not have such a feature.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a remote control locator system to locate a household remote control device comprises a sending unit and a receiving unit. The sending unit includes a transmitter residing in a sending unit housing and an activation mechanism coupled to the transmitter to send a locator signal when the activation mechanism is activated by a user. The receiving unit includes a receiver residing in a receiving unit housing to receive the locator signal and to emit an audible sound when the receiver receives the locator signal.
According to another aspect of this embodiment, the receiving unit further comprises a multi-position switch located in the receiver unit housing and coupled to a processor chip located in the receiver unit housing. Thus, when the multi-position switch is placed in a first position, the speaker emits a preprogrammed audible sound when the receiver receives the locator signal. When the multi-position switch is placed in a second position, the speaker emits an audible sound corresponding to a personalized message recorded by a user when the receiver receives locator signal. A third position of the multi-position switch corresponds to a position which allows a user to record the personalized message through a microphone also housed in the receiver unit housing.
According to an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a remote control locator system to locate a household remote control device comprises a sending unit and a receiving unit. The sending unit includes an antenna residing in a sending unit housing and an encoder-type application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) to send a locator signal when the ASIC is activated by a user. The receiving unit includes a decoder-type ASIC and an antenna to receive the locator signal. The receiver unit further includes a sound integrated circuit (IC) to emit an audible sound when the antenna receiver receives the locator signal. The decoder-type ASIC, antenna, and sound IC are all housed in a receiving unit housing.
According to another aspect of this embodiment, the receiving unit further comprises a multi-position switch located in the receiver unit housing and coupled to a processor chip located in the receiver unit housing. Thus, when the multi-position switch is placed in a first position, the speaker emits a preprogrammed audible sound when the receiver receives the transmitted locator signal. When the multi-position switch is placed in a second position, the speaker emits an audible sound corresponding to a personalized message recorded by a user when the receiver receives the transmitted locator signal. A third position of the multi-position switch corresponds to a position which allows a user to record the personalized message through a microphone also housed in the receiver unit housing.